This invention relates to pipe hangers used to suspend pipes from building structures.
Conventional pipe hangers used to suspend pipes from building structures have been composed of several separate pieces, that is, a mounting, two semi-circular brackets to enclose the pipe, and nuts and bolts to secure the pieces. These conventional hangers required considerable time and labor to assemble and install.
Furthermore, securing a pipe within conventional pipe hangers requires additional time and labor.
With the increase in the size of high rise buildings, the pipes to be installed must be of large volume or size thereby requiring stronger and heavier conventional pipe hangers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a strong, light-weight, pipe hanger which is substantially constructed from a light-weight resilient strip. The novel design provides for greater strength in a relatively light weight resilient metal circular portion of the pipe hanger.
In is another object of the present invention to reduce the amount of time and labor required for the installation of the pipe hanger and also to reduce the amount of time and labor necessary to secure the pipe therein.
The pipe hanger of this invention is composed of elements which are permanently attached and require no assembly.
Additionally the pipe hanger of the present invention is composed of resilient material which can easily be temporarily deformed to allow the pipe to be quickly inserted and then will immediately return to the original shape due to the resiliency of the material, thereby firmly securing the pipe. Again the time and labor necessary to install the pipe can be greatly reduced since the bolting operation is eliminated.
The invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings.